London Buses route 391
London Buses route 391 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Richmond and Hammersmith, it is operated by London United. History Route 391 commenced operation on 25 May 1991 between Turnham Green and Fulham Broadway via Hammersmith - Kensington Road - West Kensington Stn - North End Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London United from their Stamford Brook (V) garage using Carlyle bodied Dennis Darts. The route was introduced to replace parts of routes Route 27 and 91. On 9 November 1991, the route was extended from Turnham Green to Richmond, replacing the withdrawn section of route 27 and a Sunday service was introduced between Richmond and Hammersmith operated by R&I Coaches using Carlyle bodied Dennis Darts. On 23 September 1993, the Monday to Saturday service was revised to operate via the new Hammersmith bus station. On 23 April 1995, the Monday service was extended from Hammersmith to Fulham. On 9 November 1996, Stamford Brook (V) garage was announced closed, and the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage. On 9 May 1998, part of the allocation was transferred to Shepherd's Bush (S) garage. On 27 June 1998, the Fulwell (FW) and Shepherds Bush (S) allocations were transferred to Hounslow (AV) garage and Carlyle bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 16 September 2000, part of the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage. On 11 November 2000, the Fulwell (FW) and Hounslow (AV) allocations were transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage. On 16 December 2000, part of the allocation was transferred to Hounslow (AV) garage. On 31 March 2001, the Hounslow (AV) allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage. In January 2002, the route was converted to low floor using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 24 January 2004, the route was extended from Fulham Broadway to Sands End. On 13 December 2008, the route was retained by London United with brand new Optare Versas introduced. On 14 December 2013, the route was retained by London United. On 31 May 2014 the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage. In 2014, Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were introduced along side the existing Optare Versas. On 14 July 2014, the route was temporarily converted to mostly double deck using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents and Scania OmniCitys to release single deckers for other routes in connection with Putney Bridge closure. On 30 September 2017, the route was converted to a full single deck operation using Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and Optare Versas. On 24 November 2018, the allocation was transferred to Stamford Brook (V) garage and the route was converted to full Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart operation however the 10.8m versions were replaced by the 10.2m versions. On 9 February 2019, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were replaced by brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis bodied E20Ds. In March 2019, Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were introduced alongside existing Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. On 7 December 2019, the route was withdrawn between Hammersmith Bus Station and Fulham, Sands End, this section was replaced by new route 306. Current Route *Richmond George Street *Richmond *Manor Circus *Kew *Kew Gardens *Kew Bridge *Gunnersbury *Turnham Green Church *Chiswick High Road *Hammersmith Upper Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 391, London Buses routes